Strange Place, Maybe Not?
by HPTwilighter12
Summary: Emilyanne is a normal 13 year old. Who loves books, is always on the internet, and has no social life. But when she wakes up in Stiles Stilinski's house...her life becomes much more interesting. And then when I strange boy shows up who she also recognizes? Well, this is REALLY batshit crazy.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Emilyanne Cusato. I love the shows Teen Wolf and Psych, and one of my favorite book series is Percy Jackson and The Olympians. But none of it's real, it's all fiction...right?

I turned off my computer and crawled under the covers, I never went to sleep normally, I was usually up all night talking to my friend Shawty. No, I've never met her in person, but did it matter? I never thought so. So anyway, I wrapped myself in covers and went to sleep. When I woke up, I wasn't in my room anymore.

*******

My eyes opened, and I noticed that...this wasn't my room or my bed. I jumped up, and then looked around the room. With the blue walls with pictures of superheroes, the desk with a computer and books that looked like they delt with the supernatural, and a bunch of other stuff thrown around on the floor.  
I recognized this room. But, no. It couldn't be. Teen Wolf was fictional. It was a TV show, none of it was real! The computer screen lit up with a Skype call, and I really didn't want to intrude, but I woke up in a strange place (well, not totally strange, but it just couldn't be the place I was thinking of!), so was intitled to a little curiosity. So I clicked the answer button.

And there, right before my eyes, was Scott McCall. His hair a mess, his puppy dog eyes growing wide "Who are you?!" He said shocked.  
"W-who are you?!" I said, I knew who he was, but maybe it was Tyler Posey? Who knew?  
"I asked you first! Where's Stiles?!" And there. THat proved it.  
"Am I getting Punk'd? Cause this is really not funny." I said in a shaky voice.  
"What are you talking about?!" Scott said.  
"I'm hanging up on this call, I don't...trust this." So I pushed the button, and ended it. Then I ran down the stairs and there, was Stiles Stilinski. I screamed at the top of my lungs, WHAT THE HELL?! This is all supposed to be fiction! Stiles jumped up flailing, but then calmed "Good, you're awake!"  
"Why am I here?!" I asked, but I got lost looking at his cuteness. God he was adorable. Even more so in person.  
"Because I found you unconcious in the woods, and I doubted you wanted to freeze to death? Now, tell me your name and where you live and I'll take you home?" Stiles asked.  
"My name is Emilyanne. And I live in a whole different state, this is Beacon Hills right? Well, I live in Philly." I said.  
Stiles' eyes widened, then he sighed, "We'll figure that out later, but Emilyanne? That's a big name?"  
"At least it's not weird like Genim" I muttered.  
Stiles' eyes are as big as saucers now "How do you know _that_?!"  
"Well...there's kinda a TV show and...well...lemme show you." I dragged him up the stairs, texted my internet friends Pudding, Kyles, and Eddie to go online and sat at the computer. I logged onto Chatzy, the conversation went like this.

**Pudding**: _Hey E, what's up?__  
_**Kylee**: _Hey, Hey!_  
**Ed:** _HELLO!_  
**E** (Which is me): _Hey guys! Can one of you give me the link to Teen Wolf? _

I threw Stiles my phone, already on the Chatzy screen to put your name in "Put in Stiles, and press enter"

**Stiles** _IS ALIVE_  
**Pudding: **_Ummm, E? Why are you here as one of your characters? :))  
_**E:** _I'm not._  
**Stiles: **_One of her CHARACTERS?! Oh, and nice nickname Emilyanne. One letter. I'm so using that to make fun of you. Since you used my name, that's just cold_  
**E: **_SOMEONE GET THE LINK. Please? ;;)_  
**Kylee:** _I got it!_ **(A/N: I'm not bothering to actually get the link to put it here, sorry xD)**  
**E: **_Thanks Kyles. Anyway, I'll be on later everyone! Bye!  
_**E**___says BYE-BYE_

I used the link and showed Stiles only the first episode of Teen Wolf, and prayed that it was alrady passed that point. "Wow, that was last year!" Oh thank God.  
"Yep, it's a TV show." I said with a smile, "My favorite, Derek's my favorite character, but you're a close second. Oh by the way." I hugged him, "That's for everything you had to go through, and for being loyal even though Scott was a jackass. And this." I kissed his cheek, "Is because Lydia was so stupid and you deserve a REALLY good girl."  
Stiles blushed, "Hey! I'm second to Derek! Why?!"  
I blushed and muttered "Because he's so pained, interesting and...yep that's totally it!"  
Stiles grinned at me, "I think I like you. Stay a while."


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly un-hugged Stiles and then said, "Well...Stiles...um...I think I should show you something." I sat back down on the computer. I typed in the URL box '** .com**' and searched for '**sterek**'.

Of course it showed up mostly fan-art porn. Of Stiles and Derek. Stiles took one look at the screen and exlaimed "OH HOLY GOD, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

"That, my dear Stiles, is Sterek. Fans of the show I just showed you, want you and Derek to get together and...get it on..." I informed him.

"No. Nope. Never. EVER. And we do not show Derek this, alright? Deal? Deal." Stiles said, very fast, so fast I could barely understand.

"On one condition. You introduce me to Derek, Scott, Isaac, Peter, and just everyone." I said with a nod.

"Deal! Oh my god deal!" Stiles said with a arm-flail. He then grabbed my hand, and I blushed redder than a cherry. He pulled my out of the room, and out of the house. He opened the door of his jeep and _shoved_ me in. "STILES! IF YOU DON'T LIKE GETTING MAN-HANDLED, DON'T DO IT ME!" I exlaimed.

"Sorry, _E_" he said with a laugh.

I sighed and buckled in my seatbelt. He started driving, and we ended up someplace I knew. It was Scott's house! Stiles got out, and opened my door for me. "Thank you good sir." I said with a wink, unbuckling. I got out of the car, and Stiles pulled me to the door, flung the door opened, and pulled me inside. "SCOOOOTTTT! I'M HERE. AND I BROUGHT A FEMALE."

Scott was downstairs in the blink of an eye, then he saw me and was like "You were that girl..."

"Yes Scott, I was. My name's Emilyanne." I smiled, and then walked over, and slapped him. As hard as I could, "And that was for being a bitch to Stiles, and making Derek the most wanted fugative."

"OW!" Scott yelled, and Stiles exlaimed "THANK YOU."

I smirked and ruffled Scott's hair before skipping back over to Stiles. I watched as my handprint dissapeared from his face, and muttered "It's much cooler in person."

"Right?" Stiles said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked with a head tilt.

"Oh my god Scott, you're a were_wolf_ not a were_dog_!" I exlaimed, "Stop being so puppy-like and adorable!"

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KNOW THA- I'm adorable?" Scott said.

"Way to keep your priorities strait Scott..." Stiles said with a chuckle.

"I know a lot of things. Like your ex-girlfriend's Allison Argent, and her family's werewolf hunters. You also got interrupted a lot of the times you were trying to sex it up. Her parents names are Chris Argent, and Victoria Argent. Her mother died. Gerard and Kate Argent were evil bitches, and I seriously hate them. You were bitten by Peter Hale, and were going to kill him to be cured, but _Derek_ Hale killed him instead to become the alpha. But seriously, I don't blame him, because if the cure didn't exist, _you'd_ become the alpha, and that would've doomed everyone to hell. You never can be there for Stiles when it is absolutly necessary, which is why I slapped you. And...well...pretty much everything that's happened the past year, I know." I recited, smiling.

"What...the...hell?" Scott said, his eyes wide.

"Dude, there's a _T.V. show_" Stiles said, bouncing up and down.

"And no offence Scott, but I like _Peter_ more than you." I said with a blush.

"HEYYYY!" Scott whined.

"Oh come here you little puppy!" I ran over and hugged him.

"Scott?" There's a voice from upstairs.

"Is that Isaac Lahey?" I asked looking at Scott.

"Yeah." Scott said blandly.

"YES!'' I ran up the stairs, and into Scott's room. I saw it several times already anyway, why give him privacy? There was the adorable beta!

"Uh, hi?" Isaac said, looking confused.

"ISAAC." I ran over and hugged him. And then there's a growl from behind him. Derek mother-freaking Hale.


	3. Chapter 3

I literally _pushed_ Isaac away, and ran into Derek's arms. Derek growled, trying to push me off, but not even his supernatural werewolf strength could get me off of him. "Who is this person, and why is she attacking me?" Derek growls out.

"I'm hugging you Derek!" I exlaimed.

"STILES. GET UP HERE." Derek yelled.

Stiles ran up the stairs, and when he saw me he laughed. "She's just trying to looovvveee youuu Derek."

"Someone explain. Now" Derek demands.

"Alright," I said, pulling away. I walked right over to Scott's computer, and found the Teen Wolf page thing. I showed Derek and Isaac the first episode like I did for Stiles, and Derek looked just confused.

"What...the...hell?" Derek growled.

"Well, Derek, you are on a TV show called Teen Wolf. You're my favorite character buddy." I ruffled his hair, and didn't even flinch when he flashed his eyes at me. "Isaac, I love you too, no worries."

Isaac grinned, "You love me?!" He looked very happy.

I walked over, and kissed his cheek "Of course I do Golden Pup."

Isaac had a grin on his face that made my heart melt. I smiled right back at him, and Derek rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a sourwolf." I told him, and Stiles laughed, with a small fist pump. I looked out Scott's window, and muttered "No way."

There was four kids, all boys. One had black hair and green eyes, one was Mexican and fiddling with a piece of metal, one had blonde hair and blue eyes, and the last one had olive skin, and black hair. I dashed out of the room, down the stairs, and out the door. I ran as fast as I could over to them "Hi! Are your names Percy, Leo, Nico, and...root of all evil?" I asked.

"Ugh, are you a monster?" Percy asked.  
"Of course I'm Leo, of course you'd recognize me." Leo replied.  
"..." Nico said nothing.  
"Root of all evil?" Jason asked offended.

"No, I'm not a monster. Jason, you are the root of all evil sweetie." I gave him a smile, a very dazzling one if I do say so myself.

They all opened their mouths to speak, but then my phone started going off. _'Guess who's back, back again? Shady's back. Tell a friend'_

I answered it, "Hello?"

"E..." It was Pudding.

"What's wrong Pudd?" I asked, worried.

"I just woke up...in a totally charred house. It looks like the Hale house from Teen Wolf." She sounded really freaked out.

"NO WAY. YOU'RE HERE TOO?! OH MY GODS ON OLYMPUS THIS IS THE BEST THING EVER! Don't worry, I'll grab Stiles and be on my way!" I said.

"Wha-" But before she could finish, I hung up.

My best internet friend, Stiles, Derek, and the rest, and the demigods. How can this new place get any better?


End file.
